3 Strikes
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Adam gives Jeff 3 tasks to complete before he can be his. But remember, 3 strikes and you're out. Slashy-slash slash, language, and everything else inbetween.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: 3 Strikes_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! NOTHING!_

_Summary: Adam gives Jeff 3 tasks to complete before he can be his. But remember, 3 strikes and you're out. Slashy-slash slash, language, and everything else inbetween._

_This started out as an English prompt, ended up like this. Summary sucks, I know. Props to Ms. Daum for giving me this idea!_

_.*._

"Stop staring at him and close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Jeff shut his mouth and frowned at his brother as he sat next to him on the bench. "You don't know who I'm staring at," he muttered under his breath.

"Tall, tan, blonde hair, brown eyes, red, gray, and white camouflage tights, WWE Championship title belt?" Matt guessed. "Jeffro, I know you and I know you're staring at Adam fucking Copeland."

"Who could blame him?"

Adam "Edge" Copeland walked past them in just a towel (he had just showered) and shot them a smirk. "Anyone who'd stare at you, Hardy, would go blind," he said, directing the statement at Matt.

"Watch it, Copeland," Matt growled. He turned back to his brother. "I'll be back, Jeff. Stay _away_ from him."

Jeff watched his brother leave, standing up when Adam dug through his bag for some clothes. "Hey, Adam," he said in a soft voice.

"Thought your brother said to stay away from me," the older blonde said as he continued his search.

"I don't always listen to Matty." Adam grinned. "I mean, Daddy says I should, but I don't _always_ listen to him." He squeaked when he was pulled forward by the wrist until he was sitting in one of the larger locker stalls.

"Don't always listen to your brother, huh?" Adam asked with another grin. He picked up his title belt and set it in the other's hands. "See this? This means that besides 'Taker and Michaels, I'm top dog on the roster. That means _you_ have to listen to _me_." Jeff bit down on his lower lip, sucking on it slightly as he stared at the title. "So tell me, why were you staring at me, and why do you seem to always stare at me?"

Jeff hesitated slightly. "I-I like you," he admitted softly.

Edge grinned victoriously. The one guy everyone, including him, wanted to fuck liked him and him alone. This was just too perfect. He pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "10 tonight, 509, be there." He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked out of the locker room. Jeff didn't move, staring down at the key card sitting on top of the title belt on his lap.

**~.**.~**

"Where are you going?"

Jeff froze in his place when he heard his brother behind him. "Um…Adam left his belt in the locker room," he replied. It was part of the truth, just not all of it. "Imma go return it."

"Come right back after," Matt told him.

Jeff hid a smile. "Yes, Matty." He closed the door behind him and rushed to the stairs, taking them two at a time as he headed up 2 floors.

Adam looked up from his computer when he heard someone knocking at the door. "What do you want?" he called.

"It's…uh, it's Jeff!" Adam grinned and closed the electronic. "You left your belt at the arena and—" Jeff squeaked when the door opened and he was pulled in, falling over the bed when the door shut. Jeff pushed himself into a sitting position, clutching the title belt to his chest. "I-I lost the key," he admitted softly. "Sorry."

"How did you get past your deal order brother?" Adam asked.

"I, uh, told him you left your belt at the arena and I was gonna return it to you," Jeff explained.

Adam grinned and walked forward, trapping Jeff between his body and the bed underneath him. "Is that _all_ you wanted to do?" he asked.

"W-Well, I—"

"Copeland!"

Adam cursed under his breath and moved off the younger blonde. He opened the door with a cross look at the seething raven on the other side. "What do you want, Hardy?"

"I'd like my brother back." Matt shoved him aside and walked in, pulling his brother up off the bed. "This is yours." He shoved the title belt at him and pulled Jeff away without another word.

"So close," Adam groaned.

**~.**.~**

"What do you think you were doing?"

Jeff watched his brother pace back and forth, sitting on the bed with his legs tucked under him. "I didn't do anything wrong, Matty," he defended. "What are you so mad about?"

"You were ready to sit back and spread your legs like a slut for him!" Matt yelled at him.

"Why do you care?" Jeff argued. "I'm not even a virgin anymore!" His hand slapped over his own mouth when he realized what he'd just said.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Matt stared down at his little brother. "What did you just say?" Jeff stayed quiet. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, who was it?" No answer. "Who was it!"

"Shane," Jeff said softly.

"Helms?" A nod.

"We were just experimenting," Jeff explained softly.

Matt sighed and sat down on the couch near the wall. "Just…go to bed," he muttered. "I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Jeff started to object, but headed into the bathroom without another word.

**~.**.~**

"Good luck, Matty."

Jeff watched as his brother ran out on the screen of the TV in the locker room. He was in a ladder match against Dolph Ziggler for a contract to go against the current Intercontinental Champion, Jack Swagger. The blonde stretched his arms over his head, turning on some music as he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into a shower.

"Keep it in a bag, in a box, put an X on the floor, gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me!" Jeff sang to the song playing.

Adam grinned when he heard the singing and pushed the door open where he heard it coming from. He glanced at the TV and headed for the bathroom when he saw Matt's match just starting.

"Well let me tell you 'bout the sad man," Jeff continued. He didn't notice Adam was on the other side of the wall from the shower with his duffel bag. "Shut up and let me see your jazz hands. Remember when you were a mad man, thought you was Batman, and hit the party with a gas can. Kiss me you animal!"

_Oh, I plan to,_ Adam thought with a grin. His ears perked up at one of the next lines. _Fuck like a Kennedy, huh?_ He chuckled. _I bet I can. And I'll make you forget your own name._ He waited silently until the water stopped and the music was turned down.

"We can leave this world, leave it all behind. We can steal this car if your folks don't mind. We can live forever if you've got the time." Jeff kept singing as he used his towel to dry off. He wrapped it around his waist and started back to where he'd left his bag. "I'm the only friend that makes you cry, you're a heart attack in black hair dye. So just save yourself, I'll hold them back to…night?" He looked around when he didn't see his bag. "Matty!" He looked at the TV next to him where his brother was still fighting for his title shot. "No, not Matty."

"Looking for this?"

Jeff spun around, seeing Adam leaning against the opposite wall with the younger's duffel bag on the ground beside him. Adam licked his hips with a grin, looking the other up and down with a lustful look in his eyes. He followed drops of water that ran down his arm long the tattoo wrapping itself around his right arm and hand, others disappearing beneath the material around his waist.

"Um…can…can I have my bag back?" Jeff asked nervously. He was shifting uncomfortably and didn't like the way the other was looking at him.

Adam grinned again and stepped closer. He glanced at the TV again. "Your brother is still having his little match, so why don't we have some fun together, Jeffrey?"

"F-Fun?" Jeff backed up until his back hit the wall, Adam quickly coming closer.

"Feel like breaking a few of Matthew's rules?" Adam asked with the cheeky grin still plastered on his face. "Care to share them?" Jeff looked confused. "What exactly are Matthew's rules so I know which ones to break?"

"Rules?"

Adam grinned again. "Now you're getting it, Jeffy."

"Um…" Jeff thought about it for a second. "I-I'm not supposed to be alone with anyone. I'm not supposed to be along with you or Randy or Dave especially. I can't go to bars without someone Matt trusts can take care of me comes along. I'm not supposed to drink around strangers if no one's around to watch me."

Adam thought about it for a second. "That's two I can break now and two I can break later," he decided.

Jeff squeaked when Adam tugged on the towel around his waist, the material falling to the ground. He tried to cover himself with his hands, but the other grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. Jeff shivered when a hand traveled up his side and rested by his neck on his shoulder. "A-Adam…" he breathed.

"What would you say if I wanted you, Jeffrey?" Adam asked. "If I wanted you as my own and no one else's?"

Jeff's breath hitched slightly. "B-But—"

"All you have to do is do three simple things," Adam interrupted. He traced a complicated 1 figure on the side of the younger's neck. "One, our next show is Monday for RAW in 2 days. All day, you have to let me kiss you anywhere and any way I want." He traced another figure down Jeff's chest. "Two, on Wednesday, you have to get a makeover by the diva of my choosing and o to a bar with me." The older traced the final pattern along his lower abdomen, smirking at the flinch he got. "And three, you'll have to tell your dear brother Matthew what you'll be doing with me in person on Friday. Don't go through with any and it's a strike. 3 strikes and you're out. Deal?"

Jeff shivered slightly and nodded. Adam grinned. "See ya later, Enigma," he smirked, walking out.

Jeff let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and looked down at himself. "Great," he muttered. "Cold shower time."

_.*._

_I'm gonna fit the rest of this in another chapter and that will be out as soon as I can get off my ass and write. Muses will probably help with that._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: 3 Strikes_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! NOTHING!_

_Summary: Adam gives Jeff 3 tasks to complete before he can be his. But remember, 3 strikes and you're out. Slashy-slash slash, language, and everything else inbetween._

_This started out as an English prompt, ended up like this. Summary sucks, I know. Props to Ms. Daum for giving me this idea!_

"_Rowdy Roddy cut his locks; but don't worry woman, he's still a fox." Love that quote.:) That one and "Just when you think you know the answer, I change the question.":)_

_Oh, and this chapter is long. Really long. Warning because I'm squeezing together 3 days that I could have logically made into three chapters, but I'm lazy and watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and I don't want to divide it up right now. So…deal with it:) Have a nice day._

_.*._

**~.*Monday*.~**

Jeff poked his head into the locker room he and Matt were sharing and looked around. It was Monday. All he had to do was let Adam kiss him anywhere at any time all day. So far, the Ultimate Opportunist was nowhere to be found, but that didn't mean anything.

"What are you looking for?"

Jeff spun around, his heart beating against his chest. "Hey, Matt," he breathed in relief.

"What are you looking for?" Matt asked again, tossing his bag on the ground.

"Nothing." Jeff set his duffel bag on the bench. "Imma go get some skittles."

"Get me some Twizzlers," Matt said, handing his brother his wallet. "And hurry back. We need to talk about our match." Jeff smiled, walking out of the room and down the hall to the vending machines.

"Hello there, my little Enigma."

"H-Hi, Adam." Jeff tried not to sound nervous, but it was hard not to. He froze slightly when a hand traced the patterns on the back of his shirt. The blonde shivered when he felt the other kiss at the nape of his neck where the collar of his T-shirt started.

"This is mine," Adam purred. Jeff squeaked, his face completely red, when the other's hands cupped his ass. "This is most definitely mine." Adam reached around and ran his hand across Jeff's chest. "And I'm fairly certain this is mine, too."

"Copeland!"

Adam groaned. He was _so_ close! He moved his hands away from the younger Hardy and leaned back against the vending machine with his arms crossed. "What do you want, Hardy?" he asked in annoyance.

Matt growled low in his throat. "Jeff, hurry up." He turned and walked away without another word.

"E6 and E8," Adam said when Jeff slipped a couple dollars into the machine. "Skittles for you and Twizzlers for your annoyingly overprotective older brother."

"Thanks." Jeff gave a small smile, retrieving his candies as they fell.

Adam grabbed his hand before the younger could walk away. He lifted it to his face and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "See you in our match, Jeffrey," he said with a grin.

**~.**.~**

"Matthy Matty Matty Matty Matty!"

Jeff bounced up and down on the apron, his hand outstretched over the ropes. "Tag me, tag me, tag me!"

Adam grinned when he heard Jeff yell, leaning down to where Matt was lying on his back. "Go on, Matthew," he said. "Tag in your brother. It's not like you can do anything anyway." He pulled the raven to his feet and shoved him into the corner. Jeff tagged himself in with a grin. "Come and get me, Jeffrey."

Jeff ran at Adam and was speared before he could do anything. Adam straddled his hips and pinned his wrists above his head. The second the referee got down to count, Adam kissed Jeff on the mouth, keeping his shoulders down for the 1-2-3. Edge grinned when the bell rang. "And your dear old brother saw that moment," he said.

"Matty!" Jeff tried to move, but Adam kept him pinned to the canvas.

"Matthew is a little busy trying to stand because of an Edgecution right now," Adam grinned, "but if you leave your name and a short message, he'll get back to you as soon as he pulls me off his baby brother." Edge kissed Jeff again.

It took a minute or two, but Matt finally got back to his feet. He pulled Adam off his brother and pushed him away. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

"I believe that I was making out with Jeff," Adam replied with a cocky smirk.

By this time, a group of referees had come down to the ring and a few held each man back, Jeff sitting in the corner. "Calm down, Matthew," Adam teased. "Do you really think Jeff didn't _enjoy_ it?"

"You bastard!" Matt struggled more and a couple referees on Adam moved to hold the raven back.

"No, I'm fairly certain my parents were married when I was born." Adam grinned as the last of the referees on him went to hold Matt back. It was good to see that he could still get the eldest Hardy all riled up with a few simple phrases.

"Fuck you!"

Adam smirked. The cameras weren't close enough to hear exactly what they were saying and the crowd couldn't hear much either. "What would you say if I wanted Jeffrey, Matthew?" he asked, reciting the words he'd spoken to Jeff two days prior with a couple added sentences. "If I wanted him as my own and no one else's?" He leaned closer with a cocky grin. "If I wanted to fuck your baby brother so hard he wouldn't be walking for days? That he'll forget his own name?"

"I'll fucking _kill_ you!" Matt yelled, struggling hard against the referees.

Adam just laughed. He looked over at Jeff, beckoning at him with a finger. The youngest Hardy slowly stood up, staying in the corner. He shook his head when Adam beckoned at him again, looking nervously at his brother.

"Are you sure?" the older blonde asked. Jeff looked at Matt again and nodded. "Suit yourself. But that's your first strike. 2 more left." He left the ring without another word. Jeff took a deep breath and went over to try and help his brother calm down.

**~.**.~**

"What the hell were you doing?"

Jeff kept his head bowed as he was yelled at, not saying much. "I tried to get him off," he tried to explain.

"You didn't seem to be trying very hard," Matt argued.

"He's stronger than me!" Jeff whined.

Matt groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Just…stay away from him, okay?"

Jeff nodded. "But…" He chewed on his lip in nervousness. He never liked lying to his brother. "…Shannon wanted me to go out with him and Jesse and Shane tomorrow." It was _sorta_ true. Shannon _did_ want him to go out with them and if he just told him his situation, Shannon would gladly cover for him.

"Fine." Jeff perked up. "Just call me when you're leaving."

**~.*Tuesday*.~**

Jeff twisted his hands in the bottom of his shirt nervously as he stood outside the door to Adam's hotel room (it had been under Jay's name). He waited a few more seconds before raising a closed fist and knocking a couple times on the door.

"S'open!"

Jeff pushed the door open, poking his head in. Adam was in the bathroom by the looks of the light and Kelly Kelly was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed and the TV remote in hand. "Hey, Jeffy," she said with a smile, patting the bed next to him. "Sit." Jeff hesitated slightly, but walked in and sat down next to the blonde.

"Glad to see you could make it."

Adam walked out of the bathroom, his hair tied back with a rubber band with a few unruly strands escaping to frame his face. He was in a pair of tight-fitting jeans with black and red sneakers and a tight white tanktop with a blue-checked shirt open over it, a leather wristband around one wrist and his 'Rated R Superstar' sweatband around the other. He grinned at the stare on the younger blonde's face. "Like what you see?" he teased.

Jeff blushed, averting his eyes to the ground. "Okay, sweetie, let's get started on you," Kelly said with a smile. She stood up and took Jeff's hand, pushing him gently into the bathroom. "I'll be in in just a second."

Adam pulled Kelly back. "Make him look as slutty as possible," he whispered.

The blonde diva smiled with a nod. "Give me a couple hours and he'll be good," she promised. Adam grinned and leaned back on the bed to watch a movie while he waited.

"Alright, Jeff-Jeff," Kelly said. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Ready to go?"

Jeff chewed on his lip, watching her open the bag on the counter next to them. "I really don't think I have a choice," he muttered.

"Actually, you do!" Adam called through the door. "If you want another strike to add to your first one!"

Jeff took a deep breath. "Go ahead."

**~.**.~**

"Adam?"

Edge jolted awake from the nap he'd been taking when he heard his name. "I'm awake, I'm awake," he muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over to where Kelly was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. "He ready?"

The diva smiled and pushed herself off the wall. "Presenting, Mr. Jeff Hardy," she introduced, motioning for the last blonde to come on out of the bathroom. Adam grinned and got off the bed the minute the youngest Hardy came into view.

Jeff's hair was stripped to its original blonde and was kept up in two high pigtails, the tips dyed a fire engine red. A black miniskirt that barely covered his ass was all that was covering his lower half save for a pair of knee-length stiletto boots, a red camisole with a black vest that barely reached below his navel over it covering his top half. Pink gloss shimmered on his lips, black eyeliner and smoky eye makeup covering his eyes to make them stand out even more than they usually did.

"Very nice work, Kelly," Adam congratulated, circling around his date for the night. "Well worth what I owe you. Alright, then." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of the back pocket of his jeans. "Here you go." Kelly Kelly squealed in delight, snatching the paper and racing out of the room without another word.

"What did you give her?" Jeff asked in a timid voice.

"Punk's number," Adam replied in a bored tone of voice. He grinned and wrapped his arm securely around Jeff's waist, leading him out of the room and to their destination of the night.

**~.**.~**

"A-Adam? W-What is this place?"

Jeff clung to the Rated R Superstar tightly as they walked into the bar Adam had chosen for the night. It was full of guys big and small, the whole place smelling like alcohol and smoke. "This is where I decided we should go," Adam simply stated. "Just stick with me and you won't get hurt." He nodded at the bartender and led the blonde hanging on to him for dear life to a booth. "Come on, sit down. I won't hurt you." Jeff timidly slid into the booth, Adam sliding in right next to him and slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, you're not going to stay quiet all night, are you?"

Jeff shook his head slightly. "Thank you," he said softly when he was handed a drink. It was pink and a sparkled a bit. Taking a sip, the blonde smiled slightly at the taste of strawberries.

"See? Told you it wouldn't be so bad to go to a bar with me," Adam teased, taking a drink of his own beverage.

"I wish I was wearing more clothes," Jeff said quietly, picking at the edge of the skirt he'd been forced to wear.

"You look pretty sexy to me, babe," Adam flirted, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And I'm pretty sure your dear brother would rip my throat out if he knew where you are right now."

"He's not that bad," Jeff defended.

"Oh, yeah? Tell me then. How is he not _that bad_?"

"Well…he makes me soup when I'm not feeling good and he takes care of me like Daddy used to when I was little. He makes sure I eat what I need to and get enough exercise and he makes sure that I have enough Skittles to keep me awake on long days when there's lots of stuff to do."

"Okay, well, you're his baby brother. If he doesn't take care of you, there's not much left in his life."

"That's not true! Matty takes care of other people, I'm just first on the list!"

Adam laughed and took another drink.

By this time, Jeff had almost finished his drink and was fairly drunk. Or at least drunk enough to not care what happened to him when it came to Adam. "Addy-cakes, you're funny," Jeff giggled with a hiccup, snuggling up close to the blonde next to him.

"Well, according to your brother I'm a bastard who deserves much worse than the fires of hell," Adam contradicted.

Jeff giggled again. "Matty's stupid," he said. He stared up into the blonde's eyes with a goofy smile. "You're pretty, Addy."

"Okay, I think that's enough alcohol for you," Adam decided with a grin, taking his glass away.

"You wanna know something?" the Enigma asked. "People don't think I do, but I know every guy in the locker room wants to fuck me." He looked around and leaned up to whisper. "And so does Matty."

Adam laughed. "Well, that's interesting," he mused.

"Addy-cakes, he's so mean to me sometimes," Jeff whined. His pleasantly drunk mind was controlling him at the moment. The young Hardy moved until he was facing the older, straddling his lap. "You're so nice to me, Addy." He chewed cutely on his lower lip.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Adam asked, nuzzling gently against the younger's neck.

"Everyone wants to fu—hic!—ck me, but you're the only one I'd let fuck me," Jeff admitted with a cute little smile.

Adam grinned, grinding his hips up into Jeff. "Glad to hear it," he groaned, grinding their hips together again. "But you still gotta tell Matthew what we'll be doing Friday." Jeff let out a sweet moan, his eyes closing as his head fell back.

_Tell me do you wanna kick it in the backseat  
><em>_I wanna get beside ya  
><em>_In the backseat  
><em>_So I can be your backseat driver_

Jeff suddenly perked up and hopped off Adam's lap, bouncing excitedly on his heels. "I love this song!" he exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed his drink (since he was closer now) and downed the last bit of it, swaying just slightly. He grabbed Adam's arm and tried to pull him up. "Come on, Addy! Dance with me!"

"Ah, my leg hurts from Monday," Adam replied. "You go on and dance. I'll watch."

Jeff pouted. "But I don't want to dance alone!" he whined, stomping his foot in an act of child-like tempers. "I want to dance with you!"

"Hey, baby, I'll dance with you if your boyfriend won't."

Jeff looked over his shoulder at the tall muscular brunette standing behind him in jeans and a tight T-shirt. "Fine then, meanie!" Jeff stuck his tongue out at the older blonde, the brunette pulling him onto the dance floor with a grin.

"Name's Mike," the brunette said, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist and bringing him close, grinding their hips together.

"I know a Mike," Jeff giggled. "He's really nice and really funny."

"I can be nice if you want me to, baby," Mike grinned.

Adam watched from the booth, fingers drumming angrily on the table. "That's it!" he yelled when Mike leaned down and started kissing the young Hardy. Despite the slight twinge in his leg, Adam stormed over and pulled the brunette off. "Stay _away _from him," he growled threateningly. "He's mine."

"Oh, yeah?" Mike laughed, crossing his arms. "Come on, blondie. What are you gonna do? Just give me the bitch and we'll be good."

Adam saw Jeff's eyes start to water and growled low in his throat. "No one calls Jeff a bitch in front of me and gets away with it," he growled. He braced himself as Mike kept laughing, finally running forward and spearing the brunette to the ground, throwing hits like he was in a match until someone pulled him off. He kept struggling against the arms holding him back, stumbling when he was forced out of the bar. He sat on the edge of the sidewalk, looking up when he heard something clicking closer. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff hiccupped slightly, sitting next to Adam. "Thanks for—" hic! "—standing up for me, Addy," he said.

Adam gave a small grin. He slid his arm around Jeff's shoulders and brought him closer. "S'least I could do after what I made you go through tonight."

Jeff smiled, snuggling as close as he could to the older blonde. "I had a fun time tonight," he admitted softly. He gave a small yawn and closed his eyes, leaning his shoulder against Adam's chest. "I like being with you, Addy."

Adam smiled back, kissing the younger on the side of the head. "Me too," he replied softly, rubbing the blonde's bare arms to keep him warm.

**~.*Friday*.~**

"Here you go."

Jeff hesitantly took the folded piece of paper from Adam. "Are you sure I have to do this?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Do this one thing and you'll be done with all the tasks I asked you to do," Adam replied. "Then I'll make you feel so good you won't believe it." Jeff shifted slightly. "Ooh, did that comment turn you on a bit?"

"Jeff!"

"Your dear brother, calls," Adam teased. "Let's go."

Jeff bit his lip nervously as he followed Edge to the locker room he and Matt shared, playing with the paper in his hand. "M-Matty?" he asked timidly, poking his head into the room.

"Yeah?" Matt walked out of the showers in a tanktop and a pair of sweats, rubbing a towel over his head. "Hey, Jeffro, I—" He froze when he saw Adam walk in the room behind his brother. "What are _you_ doing here, Copeland?"

"Matty, I have something to tell you," Jeff interrupted. Matt turned his attention to his baby brother, eyes glancing at Adam every so often. Jeff took a deep breath and opened the paper in his hands, blushing immediately. "Matt, after I read you this, I'm going to go with Adam to his dressing room and he is going to…" He stopped, blushing intensely.

"Go on, finish," Adam encouraged, nudging the blonde slightly.

"And he is going to…" Jeff swallowed thickly. "He is going to fuck me until I can't walk anymore. He's going to make me scream until my throat is raw and I lose my voice. Adam Copeland is going to fuck me and there's nothing you can do about it."

Matt looked like he was about to take a rifle and shoot Adam like a deer. "Jeffrey…Nero…Hardy…" he growled, seething mad now.

"Come on, Jeff," Adam said with a smirk at the eldest Hardy. "Let's go fulfill my little note, shall we?" He took Jeff's hand and stuck his middle finger in the air as he walked out of the locker room and towards his own.

"COPELAND!"

"Adam, are you sure we should be doing this?" Jeff asked as he was pulled into the locker room, the older blonde shutting and locking the door behind them. "Matty sounded really mad."

"Let him be mad," Adam grinned. He kissed Jeff hard, leaving him breathless. "Besides, it's his own damn fault he couldn't keep track of you." He pulled him toward the showers. "Come on, time for you to get wet."

Jeff hesitated only slightly, still blushing like a virgin, before he stripped out of his clothes. He watched in rapture as Adam did the same, following the older into the bathroom where a hot shower was just starting. "Why, Jeffrey Hardy, are you still a virgin?" Adam teased when he noticed the blush.

"No!" Jeff shut his mouth when he realized how defensive he'd just sounded.

Adam just laughed. He pulled the younger into the shower, grinning at the yelp when the hot water touched his bare skin. Jeff glared slightly at the older still laughing at him, but it quickly disappeared when he was kissed again. Adam spun them around with their lips still locked and pushed Jeff against the shower wall, water still cascading over them. "Still want to back out?" he asked, gently caressing his soon-to-be-lover's side.

"What did I say?" Jeff asked as Adam placed soft butterfly kisses along his jaw. "At the bar two days ago? What did I tell you?"

Adam grinned. He moved down to his knees, trailing bites and kisses down the younger's chest as he talked. "You said I was pretty and funny. You said that Matt was stupid for ever talking back to me and you know that everyone in the locker room, including Matt, wanted to fuck you, but you only wanted me. And I'm gonna go through with that."

Jeff moaned sweetly when Adam kissed along his lower abdomen, his breath blowing lightly on his hardening cock. The Ultimate Opportunist took Jeff's cock in hand and stroked it slowly, looking up at his partner with a grin. Jeff's lips were parted as he breathed, his eyes closed as water plastered his blonde red-tipped hair to his face. Adam leaned down slightly and licked lightly at the head, grinning at the taste.

"Adam," Jeff moaned when a hot mouth engulfed his cock. His hands tangled in the older's long hair, trying not to buck his hips at the sensations around him. Adam groaned when Jeff's fingers twisted his hair tightly and pulled. He sucked on the organ in his mouth, making a soft 'pop' when he released it. "Adam," Jeff whined. He tried to force Edge to suck him again but he stood up, stroking his cock as he kissed him.

"Patience, my little Enigma," Adam scolded softly, kissing him again. "Do you really think I'd just leave you hanging?"

"Yes!" Jeff glared at the older with an annoyed look.

Adam just laughed. "Then just wait for a couple more seconds, Hardy," he teased, poking his nose. "You're starting to act just like your brother."

"I'm nothing like Mat-TY!" Jeff's voice got high in a split second when a finger was inserted up his ass.

"Damn, Hardy," Adam groaned, forcing another finger into Jeff's hole. "You sure you're not a virgin?"

Jeff shook his head, hands grabbing for anything he could to keep himself on his feet. "M-More," he moaned. "More…want you…"

Adam grinned. Jeff whined when the fingers were removed. He tried to rub his aching cock against the shower wall when he was turned around, but Adam grabbed ahold of it to keep him from gaining any friction. "You're just a little slut, aren't you?" he purred.

Jeff didn't answer, whining softly as he pushed back against the man behind him. Adam took hold of his own cock and led it to Jeff's entrance, pushing just the tip in before pulling it back out.

"Adam!" Jeff whined, hands clenching against the tile wall the best he could. "Please!"

"What my baby wants, my baby gets," Adam promised. He thrust up into Jeff, the younger letting out a cry of pain-laced pleasure. He started up a fast rhythm, stroking the blonde's cock with his thrusts.

"Uhm…m-more…" Jeff moaned loudly, the sound of the water beating on their bodies drowning out the sounds of flesh smacking flesh and the loud moaning. "A-Adam…harder!"

"What would your brother say if he heard you begging for my cock?" Adam grunted as he thrusted faster.

"Uuh…Adam!" Jeff yelled, leaning his head forward against the cool tile. "I-I'm…!"

Adam grunted as Jeff came in his hand and over the wall, the walls around his own cock tightening considerably and drawing his own release out of him. Jeff panted as Adam pulled out of him, drawing him into his arms and bringing him back into the locker room when the shower was turned off.

"Your brother should be coming by in about 3…2…1," Adam counted down.

"COPELAND!"

"Mhm…Addy, tell him to fuck off, I'm sleepy," Jeff said softly, snuggling against Adam's chest. He didn't seem to mind that he was naked, he just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, Matt, your brother said to fuck off, he's sleepy!" Adam called through the door, laughing. He gently kissed the top of the youngest Hardy's head when Matt didn't answer, hugging him closer. "Congratulations, Jeff. You made it through the week with only one strike."

Jeff gave a small smile and curled closer. "Matty's gonna kill you," he said. He suddenly frowned. "My ass hurts."

Adam laughed.

_.*._

_Wow, that was long. 8 and a quarter pages to be exact. It took me about a day to write that stupid sex scene. I still need to take a lot of breaks to write stuff like that…need to work on that…_

_Prom's on Saturday and I have everything now. Dress, shoes, nails, makeup, hair, dinner, date, tickets, pictures, flowers, and moonlight bowling at Minda Lanes after. Gonna be awesome!:)_


End file.
